


Aroma

by Metuka



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Blood Is the New Black, Drabble, F/M, Insight, post 3x02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spencer le encantaba usar la camiseta de Toby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

Ya no olía a Toby, el detergente y el suavizante la habían despojado de su perfume único, pero aquella camiseta continuaría siendo especial para Spencer. Le encantaba llevarla, sentirse pequeñita dentro de ella y recordar que él no quería que se la devolviera.

Era una prenda casi perfecta, le sentaba bien en más de un sentido. Cuando quería sentirse reconfortada, no había nada mejor en el mundo salvo los brazos de Toby. Y lo que no eran sus brazos.

Ya no olía a Toby, pensó mientras metía los brazos en las mangas, pero no tardaría mucho en recuperar su aroma.


End file.
